The story of Smith and Jones
by Mickey Jones
Summary: The Doctor pays Martha and Mickey a visit. While there he asks them to explain how they got together. Takes place in the present at first but than rewinds to after Journey's end. Rated M for swearing and violence. No sex it is just implied, nothing graphic really. Martha's Pov. Martha x Mickey.


**AN: This is my first fan fiction so I hope that you really like it. This will be multi chaptered and I would love for you to review. I would like to know if this was good or bad and I want some feedback on want you are thinking about the story so far. This will be in the Doctors point of view for a little while not even the whole chapter but then it will change to Martha and then Mickey at times. I don't own Doctor Who.**

_Chapter 1_

The Doctor was steering the TARDIS in the direction of London. He didn't know what made him do it but he wanted to. Maybe it was to prove to Clara that not all of his companions got a sad ending, but the Doctor thought Martha's ending was sad, she got married to Mickey. The Doctor chuckled at his own joke which cost him a look from Clara. He landed the TARDIS like a pro hell he was a pro. He snapped his fingers and the doors opened which lead to a view of a blue house across a street from the TARDIS. It was TARDIS blue a very nice paint job at that. He walked out with Clara not far behind him. The street was empty except the cars parked on the road or driveway. Houses lined the street each one just a mere feet away from each other. It was squished, he winced at the thought. Never ever would he be able to live a domestic life, just too much waiting, and sitting around. The Doctor reached the white door and knocked or at least Clara did. A black man with a shaven goatee answered the door. The Doctor beamed up at him and remembered the times he had with Mickey Smith.

'Can I help you?' asked Mickey.

'Hello I'm John Smith and this is my friend Clara Oswald we are looking for a Martha Jones and Mickey Smith. If you could please point us in the right direction' said the Doctor.

'Oh actually I'm Mickey Smith sorry but my wife Martha is at work right now. You can come in and wait for her to come back' suggested Mickey.

'That would be lovely' said Clara not allowing the Doctor to answer. The two of them entered and sat down on the couch. The Doctor watched as Mickey went through a door that leads to a kitchen. A few minutes later he came back with tea on a tray that had milk and sugar next to it.

'So can I answer any questions or do you need Martha too?' asked Mickey.

'Oh no we need Dr. Jones too' said the Doctor.

'Okay she'll be home at- how did you know she was a doctor?' asked Mickey.

'Um well you see you are about to hear something really funny. Um I'm the Doctor. Hi' he said nervously. Mickey didn't react he just sat there with his mouth open in surprise. The sound of keys in a door could be heard and Martha Jones walked in.

'Hey sweet heart who is this' asked Martha. Mickey didn't answer her he just kept staring at the Doctor. This cost the Doctor a few glares and curious looks from Clara who was sitting right next to him sipping her tea.

'It's the Doctor' said Mickey who stopped gaping at him and turned to Martha. He beamed at her and she couldn't believe her ears. The Doctor stood up and engulfed Martha in a hug and Mickey.

'Doctor why are you here. You never just visit or stop by to say hello. If you're here than something is going to happen' said Martha.

'Fine you caught me I just wanted to come by to show my companion that not all of my friends had sad endings' said the Doctor.

'That's why you wanted me to come with you so bad' said Clara. Martha and Mickey stared as they bickered. The Doctor could hear Mickey chuckle, he stopped what he was doing and looked at him.

'You just keep getting younger' said Mickey.

'Yes well as long as I am here I would like to know a little more about you two. So tell me everything'.

**(AN: This whole story is a flash back from Journey's end so it'll take place after Journey's end. Martha's POV).**

Martha started walking back to her flat with Jack when another person decided to join them. She smiled it was that attractive man that was talking to Sarah Jane. She wondered if he was single she hasn't been dating since she broke off her engagement with Tom, but they did stay friends. He was walking in between Jack and her.

'Hello Mickey Smith' said Mickey introducing himself to her. Jack whistled and Martha shot him a dirty look.

'Martha Jones and I assume you know Jack' said Martha.

'Yea me and Captain Cheesecake go way back' said Mickey. Martha smiled and kept walking she saw her street and turned down it before a thought occurred to her. Did Mickey have a place to stay but when she looked back to ask him he was already following her. There wasn't any sign of Jack either.

'Where's Jack?'

'Teleported, god I was going to ask him if I could crash at his place until I got back on my feet. Now what am I going to do'.

'Oh you could always stay with me. I don't mind there's a guest bedroom that you can stay in'. Mickey thanked her and followed her to her flat. She opened the door which leads to a good sized flat. She was embarrassed by the size of it but why. Martha led Mickey upstairs to show him the room he could sleep in. He smiled and thanked her yet again.

'I just can't express how much this means to me. I feared that I would get stuck sleeping in an alley somewhere' said Mickey.

'How could I let you do that? Anyways a friend of the Doctor's is a friend of mine' said Martha. Mickey smiled at her; he grasped her hand and squeezed it. He looked into her eyes; she could see the same thing in his eyes as there is in hers.

'You too' he whispered.

'What?' she asked.

'You've been hurt by the Doctor I can tell. Do you want to talk about it?' asked Mickey. Martha nodded and they walked downstairs to sit on the couch in her living room. She told Mickey all about how she was stuck in Rose's shadow, how she fancied the Doctor but he never looked twice at her, and how neglected she was when the Doctor talked. She explained all the situations where the Doctor kept saying Rose would know or Rose would have loved it here. She loved how Mickey listened intently and didn't judge her about anything. Even at the end of her story he told her how he was in the Doctor's shadow. How the Doctor took Rose and they left to travel the stars and he wouldn't see her for months. Martha felt bad for him because Mickey still loved her and had to deal with knowing that the Doctor was chatting Rose up wherever they were. Martha told Mickey things that she never told Tom, she just felt comfortable with him around.

After a few weeks Martha and Mickey began to get closer and closer. He always listened to whatever she had to say and she did the same thing back. They both started working with Jack at Torchwood alongside Gwen and her husband Rhys. Mickey never moved out even though Martha could guess he had enough money to get his own flat but she was glad Mickey was there now. Mickey was definitely a positive change in her life but the more he was around the more she started to like him and not in a friendly way. She didn't know why but she liked Mickey but she didn't know if he liked her back.

**AN: Good or bad? Please review and tell me what you think of this story so far. Does it need to be more detailed or is it too detailed? Please review I would like feedback on what you think. I hope you enjoyed the story!**


End file.
